Conveniente accidente
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Wanda a sufrido una caída y a resultado lastimada, por lo que Ian la debe sanar, pero... ¿Serán capaces de resistir la tentación, que son el uno para el otro? ¿O descubrirá ella, lo que los humanos llaman "hacer el amor"? Lemmon explícito. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Conveniente accidente  
Wanderer & Ian  
(Wanderer POV)

La luz del sol estaba comenzando a irritarme. Me sentía como si fuera una lupa y ya varios humanos lo habían notado. Algunos como la tía Maggie lo ignoraban, otros como Kyle y Paige lo encontraban muy jocoso.  
Desde que me habían puesto en este nuevo anfitrión, mis labores en las cuevas se habían reducido considerablemente... Ya no era fuerte, ni poseía gran resistencia, por lo que estaba dedicada exclusivamente a la cocina y a las expediciones. Ahora me hallaba limpiando los espejos del jardín principal, cosa fuera de lo habitual, ya que este tipo de trabajo no me lo daban a mí.

Estaba de pie sobre una escalera afirmada por Paige, mientras el sol se hallaba justo sobre nuestras cabezas, por lo que se reflejaba en los espejos y como yo estaba en frente, la luz me daba de lleno en los ojos, los cuales volvían a reflejar la luz por mi condición de alma. Era realmente frustrante ver tan poco y que la luminosidad fuera tanta.  
Por lo mismo, terminé lo más rápido que pude, aunque cuidando de hacerlo bien. Éste era mi pequeño aporte a la comunidad.  
Comencé a descender por la escalera y como me quedaban cinco escalones solté una de mis manos para proteger mis ojos del sol… Al dar el siguiente paso, perdí el equilibrio y me precipité hacia el suelo de la cueva. Sentí los dedos de Paige cuando trató de agarrarme antes de que me golpeara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra la tierra de la cueva. Oí el golpe sordo, antes de sentir el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo, había caído de costado, todo el impacto lo habían absorbido mi hombro y mi brazo izquierdo. Apreté con fuerza mis labios para no gritar, pero mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al dolor, por lo que las lágrimas y los bajos gemidos se escaparon, sin mi autorización.  
- ¿Wanda? - Muchas voces gritaban mi nombre, sentí sus pisadas cuando corrían hacia mi - ¡Se ha caído! ¿Estás herida? ¡No la muevan!  
Cuando unas manos me quitaron el cabello del rostro, las reconocí de inmediato. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y yo giré la cabeza, para encontrarme con sus ojos color cobalto.  
- Wanda ¿Qué te duele? ¿Crees que te rompiste algo? - Me preguntó Ian, muy preocupado. Sus ojos y su tono de voz lo delataban.  
- Estoy bien – Murmuré mientras trataba de incorporarme, al hacerlo el hombro me dolió muchísimo y una mueca deformó mi rostro. Los fuertes brazos de Ian me envolvieron.  
- Déjame levantarte. Te llevaré con Doc, ahora mismo – Me avisó, tocando mi hombro izquierdo – ¿Duele?  
- Sólo un poco. No creo que me haya roto nada, en serio – Mi voz sonó segura, porque no estaba mintiendo, sabía que de ser fractura, estaría gritando a todo pulmón.  
- Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. – Dijo Paige claramente apenada.  
- Fue culpa mía. Yo me solté – Les expliqué, mientras me acomodaba en los brazos de mi compañero. La mayoría de los que se habían acercado a mirar, ya habían regresado a trabajar.

Me acurruqué en el pecho de Ian, ya que me sentía muy cómoda ahí.  
En ése momento recordé que en el hospital estaban Jared, Jeb, Melanie y Doc esperando que despertaran los humanos a los que les habían extraído almas esta mañana.  
- No me lleves con Doc. – Le urgí tensando mi cuerpo. Los humanos al despertar siempre se ponían histéricos cuando me veían.  
- Tonterías, siempre tratas de restarle importancia a tus lesiones. – Replicó Ian, apurando el paso.  
- Ian, los humanos que trajeron anoche. – Le susurré. Él se detuvo de inmediato. Ni Sol, ni yo podíamos ir al hospital en momentos como ese.  
- Pero estas herida. – Su voz sonó tan dulce e infantil, que me hizo reír. Trataba de convencerme. – Necesitas Curación…  
- Limpiador y Sin dolor. – Completé con lo que él iba a decir -Tengo de los tres, en mi mochila. En nuestra Habitación.

Él me miró con la duda predominando en su expresión. Y yo me le quedé mirando, cautivada por sus ojos azules. Tras unos segundos suspiró sonoramente y dió media vuelta en dirección a los dormitorios.  
- Me dirás qué hacer y yo te sanaré ¿cierto? – Preguntó algo más relajado mi compañero, mientras me estrechaba más entre sus brazos.  
- Claro que sí. – Respondí, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Él aminoró la marcha y me elevó un par de centímetros para que mi rostro quedara más cerca del suyo. Mis latidos cardíacos volvieron a acelerarse y mi boca busco automáticamente la suya. Cuando se encontraron una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo y haciéndome olvidar el ardor que sentía en el brazo.

Hace siete meses que estoy en este cuerpo anfitrión, y de forma paulatina mis sentimientos por Jared e Ian han variado en inversa proporcionalidad. Mientras mi amor por Jared se vuelve más una amistad, mi amor por Ian se torna cada vez más humano, un amor insondable, más allá de la compresión de las almas y eso me hace muy feliz.

Nuestros labios se separaron sólo, porque nuestros pulmones clamaban por oxígeno. Luego me besó en la frente, antes de reemprender el trayecto a paso normal.  
Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de biombo verde. Ian permitió que me incorporara, porque necesitaba abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, ambos entramos, él cerró con cuidado y yo fui por mi mochila al armario. Busqué en su interior hasta que encontré la cajita que contenía el Sin Dolor, el spray Limpiador y la botella de Curación.  
De repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por debajo del busto y me levantaban del suelo.  
- ¡Ian! – Exclamé divertida, mientras los dos girábamos en círculos – Las cosas se me caerán.  
Lo oí gruñir despacio y dejó de dar vueltas. Me llevó hasta la cama, dónde me senté arrodillada, en tanto, él a mi espalda, me imitó.

Me sobresalté al sentir su aliento en mi hombro lastimado, un momento después él lo besaba. Yo vestía unas tenis, una remera sin mangas y unos vaqueros. Podía sentir el fuego que se expandía desde mi hombro y sabía que no era por el dolor. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia él, mientras le rozaba su mano izquierda con el Limpiador. Cuando sus labios, ya no me tocaban, sentí frio.  
Tomé una de las tabletas del Sin Dolor y me la puse en la boca. Al instante el hombro dejó de dolerme, sólo el vacio por Ian, perduraba.  
Él desinfectó mi herida y luego me pidió la Curación.  
- Espárcelo por toda la rasmilladura, tratando de derramar lo menos posible. – Le aconsejé manteniendo mi promesa de guiarlo.  
- Ok, eso haré. – Me susurró tan cerca del oído, que todos los poros de mi piel, reaccionaron erizándose. Oí a mi humano reírse – Nunca me cansaré de eso.  
Fruncí el ceño, pero no me duró más de dos segundos, porque sus manos recorrieron tiernamente mis brazos, desde los codos hasta los hombros. La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo otra vez. No creía que alguna vez me fuera a aburrir de esas sensaciones humanas.  
Eché hacia atrás mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro, el cual estaba tan hermoso como siempre, un rostro infantil y una mirada profunda. Alcé mis brazos hasta su cabeza donde enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello.  
- Wanda – Soltó Ian en su suspiro, mientras sus manos me acariciaban el vientre por sobre la remera – Te amo, alma mía.  
Sus palabras eran como beber ambrosía para mí. Un placer indescriptible. Solo Jared me había hecho sentir esto, pero él en realidad quería que Melanie lo sintiera… Aún me dolía un poco pensar en Jared de esa forma… Pero sabía que el indicado era quien ahora me tocaba, su promesa de amor era sincera.  
- Yo también te amo Ian, humano mío. – Le confesé, después de besar brevemente su mentón.  
- Ponte de frente a mí. – Susurró, exhalando en mis cabellos. Dejé caer mis brazos y él retiró los suyos, mientras yo lentamente me daba la vuelta avanzando torpemente con mis rodillas hasta que quedamos frente a frente.  
Volvió a descender hasta mí. Esta era una de las cosas que no me gustaban de mi nuevo cuerpo, mi pequeña estatura; en cambio a él, no parecía impórtale.  
Crucé mis muñecas por sobre su cuello para afirmarme, mientras ponía una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas para poder alcanzar finalmente su rostro. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la mía. Ian posó sus manos sobre mis caderas, cuando yo apoye mi mejilla a la suya. Estaba ardiendo. Recordé una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Mel, que Jared le hiciera y yo decidí hacérselo a mi amado, quería descubrir si a él también le gustaba.

Rocé con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y él se estremeció, lo que me hizo sentir orgullosa. _Si le gusta debo seguir_, pensé por lo que me apreté más contra su cuerpo y ésta vez le mordí el lóbulo con mucha delicadeza. Lo oí jadear en respuesta a mi acto, en tanto sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y su boca buscaba la mía.  
Cuando nos besamos, sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza por sobre la remera, mientras yo tiraba de sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí. Cada vez que nos besamos y que nos acariciábamos, estos eran más profundos e intensos que la vez anterior, y yo sabía hacia donde estábamos yendo. No era algo a lo que le temiera, al contrario, lo deseaba con fervor, pero…  
- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó entre jadeos Ian, tirando suave e insinuadoramente de mi remera. Asentí débilmente con mi cabeza. Él me alzó el mentón y me miró a los ojos – Si quieres detenerte aquí… Lo entenderé. Seguiremos estando bien…

¿Detenernos? ¿Ahora que estaba ardiendo por dentro? No tardé más de diez segundos en comprender la respuesta.  
- No. – Respondí con seguridad. Sentí como todos sus músculos se tensaban. – No quiero detenerme, ni tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.  
Enredé mis dedos en su camisa y comencé a deslizarla hacia arriba, sin quitar mis ojos de los cobaltos de Ian. Él torció una sonrisa, cuando tuvo que extender los brazos hacia el techo para poder despojarse de su prenda.  
- Mi turno. – Dijo mi compañero, después de besarme fugazmente en los labios. Luego tomó mi remera y me la quitó de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho con suya. Se me quedó viendo como cuando un ciego ve el sol por primera vez.

Yo sólo llevaba puesto el sujetador y sabía que ésta anfitriona tenía un cuerpo hermoso, por lo que una punzada de dolor e ira me atravesó. Celos. Celos de que él se deslumbrara al verlo a él, no a mí.

Él, algo debió notar en mi rostro, porque sonrió y me acarició una mejilla.  
- Cuando te miro.- Apuntó a mi cuerpo – Te veo a ti… Podría jurar que veo los destellos de tu cuerpo plateado, tu hermosura – Acarició la cicatriz en mi cuello, la de mi inserción – en este cuerpo…. Tu belleza interior, la que proyectas por cada poro de esta piel, es la que me deslumbra… Sin ti, no significaría nada para mí.  
Mi corazón latió desbocado por sus bellas palabras. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y volví a besarlo para evitar llorar.

Yo acariciaba la espalda de Ian, mientras él desabrochaba mi sujetador. Cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie y yo envolví mis piernas a sus caderas, para que me pudiera retirar la lencería.

Luego se inclinó con cuidado y me depositó en la cama. Lo liberé de mi agarre para poder desabotonar mi pantalón, él me imitó y se lo quitó todo. Quedó desnudo ante mí.

A pesar de la tenue luz, pude apreciar lo suficiente de su bello cuerpo. Sentí algo que nunca antes había experimentado, un intenso calor en mi zona intima.  
Jadeé sin querer hacerlo. Él se acerco a mí y lentamente como una tediosa tortura humana, me despojó de las últimas ropas que me quedaban.

De los puros nervios que sentía, comencé a reírme como una tonta, entre tanto mi compañero se posicionaba sobre mí para poder besarme mejor. Comenzó en mi boca, siguió por mi cuello y terminó en uno de mis pechos.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular, ya que me costaba respirar. La descarga de sensaciones que la lengua y las manos de Ian provocaban en mi cuerpo, no me dejaban pensar, sólo reaccionar… Sólo podía gemir su nombre y estrechar su cabeza entre mis manos, para evitar que se detuviera. Él trataba de no aplastarme, sosteniendo su peso con su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha estaba estimulando mi centro. Se sentía como si lava líquida recorriera cada fibra de mi ser elevando su temperatura y estremeciéndola.

Tras varios segundos con los mismos movimientos, los dedos de Ian se introdujeron más profundos en mi interior, haciendo que una gran ola de euforia y placer me llenara por completo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Ian sobre mí, la felicidad que me provocaba este encuentro físico. Ninguna experiencia anterior, de ninguna de mis diez vidas se parecía a esta… La cual era abrumadoramente placentera.  
- ¿Te gustó? – Me susurró provocativamente al oído.  
- Mucho.- Exclamé sonriéndole. Él había retirado su mano, para ahora acariciar mi vientre. Me pregunté si él habría sentido lo mismo que yo. - ¿Y a ti?  
- Me agrada saber que he hecho feliz a mi amada.- Murmuró, antes de morder mi labio. Sentía algo suave y duro rozar mi muslo, lo que hizo reaccionar mi centro e involuntariamente alcé las caderas hacia su cuerpo. - ¿Me permites continuar?  
- Me enojaría si no lo hicieras. – Jadeé buscando de nuevo su boca con la mía, mientras su dureza rozaba mi entrada.

Yo no sabía lo que hacía, así que me dejaba guiar por mi compañero… Cuando él me incitó a separar las piernas con sus rodillas, aunque me extrañó, le obedecí. De inmediato, comprendí por qué cuando lo tuve dentro de mí… Él necesitaba el espacio para llegar a mi interior.

El fuego volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y a nublar mi visión, todos mis sentidos estaban bloqueados, a excepción del tacto. Comencé a actuar por instinto.

Traté de acompasar mis gemidos, jadeos y movimientos de cadera a los de Ian, el cual mantenía un ritmo exquisito que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Cada vez que el pronunciaba mi nombre, mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y yo no comprendía el por qué, sólo sabía que me gustaba estar compartiendo ese momento con él.

Unos movimientos después, lo sentí estremecer y detener sus movimientos, mientras su peso aumentaba sobre mí. Él jadeaba sonriente, parecía estar en el mismo estado que yo, cuando él estimulo mi femineidad. Me alegró darme cuenta que él también estaba disfrutando de esto. Esperé a que él abriera los ojos y pudiera atrapar su mirada con la mía, ambos irradiábamos felicidad.  
- Te amo, Ian… Y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo. – Le confesé, antes de que me rodeara con sus brazos y nos hiciera girar. Ahora yo estaba encima de él.  
- Y yo jamás me cansare de oírlo. – Agregó mi compañero, mientras me ayudaba, afirmando mis caderas, para lograr la mejor posición.  
Retomamos nuestro ritmo y nuestro compas, por lo que el placer volvió a dominarme. No habían pasado más de unos minutos cuando, tras un ágil movimiento mío, me sentí volar por el cielo a la deriva y al observar de reojo a Ian supe que flotaba conmigo. Habíamos acabado juntos.

Estaba agotada. El esfuerzo físico había sido grande. Pero la recompensa, era mayor. Desde ese momento era una sola con Ian… Jamás haría esto con alguien que no fuera él.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y él besó mis cabellos.  
- El mejor día de mi vida. – Me susurró al oído. – Y todo gracias a que te resbalaste…  
- ¡Qué accidente más conveniente! – Exclamé besando su pecho y ascendiendo hasta sus labios. Acabábamos de hacerlo… Y ya me estaban dando ganas de repetirlo. Me desconocí totalmente, pero no me importó, ya que me gustó mi nueva actitud…  
Además, mi compañero, estaba mucho más que dispuesto a seguir ayudándome, lo que me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

_Este es el primer one-shot que subo, pero no es el primero que escribo... Tengo varias historias más que iré subiendo de a poco._

_Espero les haya gustado este lemmon, que lo hice con todo mi amor, para esta maravillosa pareja de la saga de Stephenie Meyer. Si les gustó déjenme su review... Si no, también y díganme lo que le faltó..._

_Por favor sus comentarios son mi inspiración y mi sustento, los espero :)_

_Muchas gracias, saludos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
